


Finding the different shades of colors

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Series: Cut from the same cloth...? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Gender fluid Stiles Stilinski, Irondad, Multi, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Fangirls, Stiles is stupidly smart, lydia is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know how this happened ...ok she does ...but still she didn’t plan on it ok! And well..it’s all Lydia’s fault!Remind her to thank Lydia for... Welllife.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Sheriff Stilinski, Natasha Romanov/OMC, Peter Parker/Stiles Stilinski, Thor/OFC
Series: Cut from the same cloth...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595812
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	Finding the different shades of colors

**Author's Note:**

> This will be done in parts this first part is all done and finished the second part is pending
> 
> I hope every one loves it!

Stiles doesn’t know how any of this happened ok? She really doesn’t even really understand!! Ok well that’s not fully true she kind of does, see she knows that Lydia talked her into applying to MIT and NYU but she couldn’t pay for them, she would never tell her dad how much she wanted to go to them, he was and has always broke himself in half trying to make enough money to give her everything she has always wanted. It wasn’t easy, even when her mom was alive and she was running a nursery. A Sheriff's deputy/ Sheriff and a Plant seller person doesn't make a lot, add to it the cost of Stiles’ meds for her ADHD and then after her mother passed and they were a single income household. Well it all meant she was staying in state, which was fine with her! Really! She did not fall in love with NYU’s campus or the cute boy she ran into when she was on a tour with Lydia. 

I mean they had only been in New York all of two days and she never wanted to leave. Yes she hated how even in the summer this place seemed to have a chill that her hometown never has had. Like it wasn’t the right place but damn something about the city felt right. Like right at this moment she was reluctantly trailing behind Lydia as they shopped at their third store the firey red head saying that she needed to update her fashion and dress more like a college girl then a tomboy and if she wished to dress like a boy for her to dress like an attractive well styled boy. That got a laugh and a smile from Stiles, because of course Lydia knows what to say no matter what. She and lydia were listing the daily plan and the times for them to be when and where when they ran into it and well the crowd that surrounded it.

They stood in front of avengers tower and well, god. Stiles couldn’t take her eyes off of it, she knew they made an appointment to take a tour, something that Lydia’s father had pulled for her but damn. Stiles didn’t want to leave. It wasn’t the Avengers that truly got to her even though everyone knew she loved the hero’s it was more Stark Industries than anything. No one really truly realized that her and lydia are the top two students and they both fight for the place on top every day. She wanted to go into law yes but deep down there was a tech engineer that wanted to strive and take over the world. She would though, she would walk away, lock her feelings up while Lydia mathed it up and together with Danny and his computers they would rule it all. She must have let out her “SI” sigh as her dad and Lydia loved to call it as she stared walking away, because the next thing she knew Lydia was dragging her inside. 

“Honestly Stiles if you wanted to go early you could have told me we don’t have a set time it’s just suppose to be some time today! We could have gone as soon as we woke up I just wanted to do other things first because once we get inside you will never want to leave! I swear you are worse than Derek!” Stiles made a squeaking noise and scoffed out an offended “Hey!” before shaking her head. “I am not like sour wolf ok! Not at all!” She was hushed by Lydia while the red head turned to the main desk and talked to them about their meeting and showing of Stark Industries today. Stiles just let her talk as she took it all in tapping her shoulder to tell her fun facts about the computers and science-y things which she probably knew. I mean, if the way she patted Stiles’ hand and said “ok honey” every time she told a new fact was anything to go by. It was adding up to make Stiles feel like a four year old. She frowned at her and was going to say something when a throat cleared and they were faced with the very bored and unhappy face of Happy Hogan.

“Oh my Happy Hogan! You're amazing dude! The way you’re just a normal human but you STILL kick ass is awesome!” Is the first thing out of Stiles’ mouth making her blush bright red when all she got was a raised eyebrow from Lydia and Mr. Hogan. She shook her self and held out her hand, “I have manners I swear my dads a sheriff he raised me right, promise!”. She gave him her whining “I am totally innocent and you can trust me smile” causing the man to snort out a laugh and start chuckle when she pouted. He took her hand first shaking it strongly before he turned and shook Lydia’s. He then lead the way to the elevator and they were given passes with all their info on it which was a little scary but she shrugged it off. They were going to start from the top of SI then work back down to the lobby so they can leave after and Stiles just couldn’t wait though she did want to ask one thing before this all started and she bit her lip looking at Lydia then at Mr. Hogan- call me happy, She must have done it for a while because Lydia clamped down on her hand and Happy was looking at her. “OK Kid just come out and say it, I’ll answer if I can.” She sighed and took a deep breath before she leaned into Lydia’s side. “Will I get to meet Jarvis? Or at least interact with him? I haven’t really had a repaired laptop and I miss him!” 

It went silent after that and everything stopped, I mean even the elevator stopped. For some unknown reason instead of her words making everything better Happy’s face turned to stone and he glared. “What are you talkin’ about Kid? Jarvis isn’t a person! Where did you hear that name? Why are you two really here? What the hell did you do?” The louder happy yelled and the closer he got the harder it was for Stiles to breath. She couldn’t think, couldn’t realize what she had done something wrong. She really just wanted to talk to the friend she had made a year ago when she got caught hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D and was looking for info about werewolves and what S.H.I.E.L.D knew about them and her uncle. She could vaguely here Lydia yelling at Happy and Happy yelling back as she slides down hugging her knees. She had been having panic attacks whenever very strong emotions happened lately. It was a side effect of all the craziness but it made it hard to be around angry people. 

Her vision was growing fogy and spotty when a calm British voice sounded in the elevator. “Stiles? Please Stiles answer or I will have to open the doors and eject Mr. Hogan and Miss. Martian. Then take you to the medical bay and have you checked out. I do so hate when your heart beats this fast Miss. It shouldn’t ever beat that fast.” The more the voice talked the calmer she got until she was taking in big gasping breaths and pressing a hand to her sternum. She gasped out a soft “Better late than never, thanks J” getting an amused “Anytime Sti” making her laugh. She got up slowly with the help of Lydia and looked down not really wanting to look at anyone's face and the elevator started moving again. She looked at the number seeing that they were still on track to the 15th floor when happy broke in. “Oh no you don’t! Take us to the common room Jarvis Stark! You know we are going to have to tell Tony about this!” All that got was a mix in numbers and a staticky sounding room. 

Jarvis didn’t say anything as the door opened and as they got out Stiles couldn’t believe where they were. She couldn’t believe that SHE, Stiles Stilinski was standing in the common room of the Avengers! She knew her eyes were big but damn she couldn’t help it. As she looked around she had to let out a soft huff of breath squeaking when she saw Thor’s Hammer, Captain America’s Shield, A Piece of Iron Man’s Suit!! It was all amazing and she was in heaven. She shook her head and met Lydia’s eyes as the genius looked around just as shocked as she was. “Wow, J I know you said you lived with them but dang dude this is amazing…” She wasn't really talking to anyone but when a throat cleared behind her and she heard someone speak it was clear she had said that out loud.

“And how do you know about Jarvis and have talked to him enough to know about all of us!” Stiles turned fast and coiled as she heard the voice a little too close to her back and came face to face with Tony-freaking-Stark and Bruce Banner! She isn’t proud of it but she "eped" and looked at them closely. For the first time in her life she didn’t have anything to say, nothing. AT ALL. She floundered a little opening her mouth to say something then closing it and repeating and if he didn’t look so angry then she could tell Tony Stark would be amused. She huffed and started to say something when that cool British voice cut in again “You have made her speechless sir that is a true talent she is never one without words sir, just like you.” They each snapped out uttering a short clipped “Hush J not now!” at the same time shocking everyone with the familiarity between the girl and the AI and with the likeness she had to the inventor. 

Tony had, had enough he wanted to know how this tall pale kid knew about Jarvis and how she was familiar enough with him for Jarvis to make a comment like that. He grabbed the kids arm and made her sit practically growling at her now. “Look here kid! I want to know how the hell you know about my AI and how the hell you met him!” Jarvis cut in with a soft “Sir” trying to get Tony to bake up but Tony glared at something over her shoulder. Lydia just laughed and let out a soft huff. “Only you would make friends with some AI while hacking into the government Stiles!” Stiles blushed and looked down shaking her head. “If it helps I didn’t know he was an AI, I thought he was real! Jarvis didn’t say anything to make me think he wasn’t real and he helped me find out my uncle was ok and he helped me out of a panic attack when the worry got to much and I was just relieved and couldn’t take the stress.” She took a few deep breaths and looked at her hands trying to get them not to shake as she counted them listening to the British lite of Jarvis’s voice as he talked and explained his version of events. 

That’s how they ended up taking a tour of SI with Tony Stark. He lead them through floors upon floors of research and development, equation testing and checking. Which Lydia loved and blew everyone away when she found a mistake that they had been having trouble finding. After that it was health and lifestyle, entertainment and then to their shock they were lead to Tony’s workshop. Stiles was in heaven talking to Tony about the upcoming projects that SI had and Lydia was just in awe of her bestfriends brain and how much she could keep up with this man. If she wasn’t sure beyond a shadow of a doubt Lydia might try and do a paternity test and see if she was Stark's kid. Lydia didn’t want to break up the happy duo. It was rare to see Stiles smile this much, but she was completely bored with their talk of weapons and entertainment and everything else their brains went on about. But she was distracted, she can easily blame that for the fact that Pepper Potts came in the room without her knowing. So when the confident redhead’s voice sounded from her side she can be excused for jumping into action and almost hitting the CEO in her perfect face. 

She gave Ms. Potts a sheepish smile when the woman caught her movements. She just gave her a concerned look before turning back to the picture in front of them. “So, I don’t know who she is but she seems to have stolen Tony’s full attention, I will have to look into it but if she can do this, I'll have to give her an SI internship. You too of course if you wish to have one.” Lydia was still in shock and awe of Pepper Potts being in front of her, that she just nodded before she got her baring's. It only took a few seconds before she started asking questions about her company and what she did with her schooling and where she shops. She just got a bright twinkling laugh for it and was motioned to fallow Pepper as she made her rounds and they talked.

Ok, So toney could see why Jarvis had taken a complete liking to this girl and had tried to stay friends with her. He even adored her and he couldn’t shove it off like he could with Parker. He saw himself in her. To much of himself and when she flinched when he reached for something by her he didn’t say anything. But his heart turned to ice and he knew that this girl was gonna be his. He was going to make her come work for him and he was going to pull her and mini Pep into the Stark Family. And he is sure that Bruce could tell because as soon as he walked in to ask Tony a question and saw almost two identical pairs of brown eyes blinking at him then bending back down to work on some project. He did the only thing he really could do, Bruce just sighed and sat the stark pad down and started to help them when Tony asked. The girl smiling brightly if not shyly at the two of them.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Stiles couldn’t believe that this was her life. She was working on some kind of helper for the armed forces that was a ground traveler that could help scout out areas, hear, see, thermo-scan, and hide in plain sight. Stiles at first thought of bugs, some a little bigger then normal but bugs could work better than most things but they needed something bigger and something no one would mess with. So Stiles thought of a robot dog, the people that these machines would be in contact with either thought dogs were evil or would try and eat them and in that case they make the dogs bullet proof and covered them with a synthetic fur that would look like it was bleeding if someone hurt it so that the dog could get away from who ever hurt it without them thinking it strange that the animal could move even when it got attacked.

Tony and her had been working on it for hours. She didn’t really know how long but it was pretty long considering by the time they came up with a prototype and were sitting at the island drinking coffee it had started to get light again. Stiles had texted her dad that they were having an amazing time and everything was all good and she was sitting close to Tony making changes and small fixes to the dogs fur and under layer of “skin”. They were also talking about how said “skin” could be used for regular everyday people/soldiers. Stiles couldn’t believe it but this was the happiest she had ever been. She yawned and laid back into the chair looking around the room and happily sighed. Before she turned back around to Tony and slowly and carefully telegraphed her movements as she placed a hand on his forearm. “Thank you Mr.-Tony. This has been amazing! I wish I could go to MIT or NYU and stay here, this is the best ever dude.” She would have said more but she was shocked when she was pulled into a hug and after a minute she held on. She, Stiles! Stiles Stilinski! Was getting a hug from Tony Stark who didn’t like to be touched. It seems she wasn’t the only one who was surprised if the choked off noises behind them meant anything and Tony’s fast release. She took a second to center herself then turned around to face whoever it was. The group that was there was shocking to say the least. Standing there in the doorway was Black widow, Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Lydia and Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes. She blushed a little and waved at them not really knowing what to say. She shrugged as they stared at her and she asked Jarvis where everything was to make pancakes and bacon. Her mixing the batter a few minutes later seemed to knock them out of their stupor and they started to move around setting the table and getting things to drink out of the fridge. Lydia started to cut up some fresh fruit and plate it up as well. If she thought about it, this wasn’t much different than home, it even felt like home, in certain ways.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
They had been home for two weeks, two weeks of normal everyday supernatural craziness when a package and several letters arrived for her. 

She had been on a research binge for the new monster of the week when she heard the hard knock on the door and looked out her window to see a U.P.S guy outside holding a big box. She shimmied into a pair of shorts so she didn’t answer the door in her underwear and raced down to get the package that was probably for her dad. 

So when the guy told her it was for her she took it with utter shock and sat it down on the coffee table while she sat on the couch looking at the three envelopes in her hand. One was from Stark Industries, one was from M.I.T and the last was from NYU. Stiles was shocked and she didn’t even know if she wanted to open them. 

She started with the MIT one and let out a laugh as she saw the acceptance but her smile dropped when she looked at the amount she would have to pay by July 25th. The next one she opened was for NYU and it was much the same, she couldn’t believe she got in! But god that was a lot of zeros to take care of. She sighed and moved to the SI one not really knowing what to expect. But the official stamped and Virginia “Pepper” Potts signed internship acceptance and invite letter was not what she was thinking, but god she was ecstatic and couldn’t wait to show her dad! She didn’t really know how she really felt but she didn’t want to leave her dad at the same time as being so happy because she would be working right next to tony stark! And to figure out how to tell the pack now. 

Stiles sighed and bit her lip as she pulled the box closer to her. She eyed it suspiciously as soon as she saw the name on it not sure what craziness Tony Stark had sent her. She grabbed the scissors next to her and slowly cut the tape trying to be careful because knowing her, this was very dangerous. Stiles grabbed the trash can in the kitchen and then started dismantling the box pulling at it and pushing the packing peanuts out of the box until she was left with two smaller boxes. One took up half the room in the box and was almost as tall as it and the other was flat and looked like a long book. 

She opened the long book like one and nearly dropped it in her shock. Tony had sent her what looked like one of his own personally built laptops. She "epped" as it started to fall out of her shocked hands and hugged it to her chest rubbing it slowly and softly marveling at the tech that she had been given. She was going to start it up right away and look at all the graphics and new additions to it until for some insane reason the big box freaking moved! She yelled and jumped away from it as it started to move more and she heard a small noise coming from inside it. She snatched the scissors off the table and held them in a way that meant she was ready to stab whatever it was if it comes to that.

Carefully leaning over the top of the box brought Stiles face to face with the smaller box inside of the big one. It was shaking and rocking and sounded like something was trying to get out. She carefully moved so that she could open it, her muscles coiling up so she was ready for something to pop out that was dangerous. What she wasn't ready for thought was for this cute Dutch Shepherd puppy to spring out at her. 

She laughed, and laughed, and, well, laughed some more as she went to pick up the puppy who was surprisingly light and came with a metal collar that was coated in a kind of red paint his name tag was gold and announced his name as Jay making her smile. She petted the dogs head softly and looked in the box trying to see if the puppy came with anything else which thankfully it did. The note was written in messy but clear writing-  
“Tony-  
Hey kid turn your computer on when you get this Jarvis will give you all the dets, I owe you for this one Little Red, we’ll split it!” 

Stiles didn’t even pause, she was opening the laptop and starting it up. She didn’t have to wait long before a familiar voice was talking “Hello Stiles, Sir has given me full access to this computer and has instructed me to look after you as I would him, which I am now capable to do because I am also programed into “Jay” incase something goes wrong. He is already fully trained and can help with anything, his processing is much like my own as you suggested and he can learn new things everyday. He is programed to be just like a regular dog unless you call for me to override him.” Stiles smiled and ran her fingers through the sky soft hair thanking Jarvis and telling him to think Toney for her as well as she started to look through everything that was on this computer. She wasn’t (well she kind of was) surprised that this had all the info that was important on her old computer. She was going to enjoy her super cool tech and revel in the fact that this was for real. This was her life, and she was going to take the internship and she was going to totally rock which ever collage she decided to go to!  
*************************************************************************************************************  
John Stilinski loved his daughter, he loved his Mischief, no matter what. But he knew her, he was close to his baby girl even if every parenting book told him and every other person not to be your kids best friend. But it was them against the world, ever since Claudia had to leave them and god. She looked like her mother and she acted so much like her too that it was scary. That’s why when he came home and smelled the distinct smell of roast beef and gravy he got worried. But when he put up his badge and service weapon and walked into the kitchen in time to see his kid putting loaded potato casserole in the oven he damn well knew his girl was up to something and he probably most likely wasn’t going to like it. 

Stiles heard her dad walk in but she tried to ignore it and keep her focus on what she was doing. She knew he would be suspicious as soon as he figured out what she had made but she let him get his thoughts rolling so that when she did tell him and it wasn’t that bad he was likely to better handle it and let her do what she wanted. She hummed softly and made a salad to go along with dinner because she was letting him eat badly enough as is. She was going to have some kind of healthy something. She let him stand there and stare for a minute before she fixed him with a look and giggled “Will you set the table dad, I’m kind of busy.” He just raised an eyebrow at her before raising his hands and then moved around her as he set their table. She hummed softly not able to remember the tune the right way but the way she got a tight side hug from her dad told her he remembered her mom singing it. 

She let her dad plate his own food once it was finished...even if it hurts and looked like it would take years off his life. She didn’t say anything at first, she just let them eat picking at her own meal as she thought about how to tell her dad everything.

John watched his daughter as he ate, watched her anxiety get the best of her as she kept sighing and picking at everything. Whatever was going on, was all his daughter was going to think about until he practically forced it out of her. He softly took her hand in his and shook his head as she gazed up at him with her mothers bright amber eyes. “Ok Stiles, enough. You are gonna make yourself sick if you don’t spill kiddo. So please tell me what's up.” She looked at him long and calculating before she pushed back from the table and left the room coming back a few minutes later with four letters and a, puppy!? He opened his mouth to ask but she shook her head and set the four letters down and let John read it as she sat and cuddled the puppy. 

See John knew his girl was smart, he knew that his daughter could run the world if she wanted. So he wasn’t surprised when she told him all about what happened at avengers tower and the dog thing that she had worked on with Tony Stark. He wasn’t shocked, but he should have known that wouldn’t be all. But as he looked down at these letters he saw his daughter in a new light. And when she finally looked at him, her eyes glassy and asked “Can I go, please!” in a soft hesitant voice that was so different than her normal one he couldn’t help but nod and say yes. Somehow he would make sure that she went where she wanted. If this guy was gonna pay for her schooling and all she had to do was work for him well he would make sure Stark wouldn’t hurt her then he would let her go. Even if he would miss her.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
9 months later……  
Stiles had just spent the past three days helping Tony Stark make some kind of “smart glass” but it would be called Stark Glass of course. They had been forced from the lab by Captain America’s disappointed look. She was sitting on the island drinking a cup of coffee half asleep leaning against Tony as they mumbled away about the kinks and bugs in it. Stiles got to the point that she was mostly asleep and just talking to him about it while she slept. She was mostly in dream land wondering if Tony would give her the number of the cute boy that had an internship here and was in her tech class. He would wave and smile but Peter never really talked to her and she wished he would. She was getting to the part in her dream where Peter was asking her out when something or someone very rudely made her fall off the counter and into a big heap on the floor. She tried to move groaning softly and then whimpering when she couldn’t put weight on the arm that was bent funny when she landed on it. “Who ever the hell did that is gonna pay! You messed up my right hand! I can’t do anything without my right hand! What the hell did you think you were doing!? I was sleeping!!!” She heard a huff and some laughter and a cut off swear that followed a resounding smack. She was helped up by a pair of strong arms and huffed thanking Cap- Steve and leaned against the counter so she could glare at what was going on and whoever woke her up. Only she couldn’t glare she could only stare at the two very familiar men in front of her. Because, because, holy crap batman! Her UNCLES were right in front of her. And holy hell one of them was Hawkeye! And the other one was alive! When, when he was supposed to be dead and hell Stiles knew that already, but still. She didn’t know how to deal with that. Didn’t know how this was her life. She knew she had read it but she didn't believe it. 

She sighed and waved them away being too tired and too mad to even talk to either of them, She was even out of it enough that Jarvis took her to med bay so Bruce would check her out and make her get in bed for a full 8 hours. She didn’t even fight it, she just made sure to have Jarvis remind her to call her dad and complain tomorrow.  
*******************************************************************************************************

Phil watched his nieces face, watched the emotions play out across them as she figured out that he was not only not dead (which didn’t seem like too much of a shock) but he was healthy and living with his husband. He couldn’t help but try and reach for her and the pain that laced through him when she flinched back wasn’t something he wanted to feel but he deserved this. He had lied and let her believe that he was gone just as he had done to Clint and his husband was mad and hurt for a long time. That’s why he let Clint lead him away, why he ignored everything else and tried to hold on to the fact that Clint had forgiven him so Stiles would too. She had to, he didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t. He didn’t normally get like this, normally wouldn’t let anyone see him hurt like this. But he had missed her so much, ached for his brother as well, it had been so long since he had his family.

He listened as Clint and Tony fought, as Stark explained why Stiles was in the tower and he balked at how long they had been sharing the same space and they never even knew. He let Clint tell everyone around them who she was to them and let them rage and yell at him as he sunk into deeper thoughts about his wild niece. How was this all his life!  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Stiles loved her job, and I mean she loved it, even though she had to skype her dad instead of just seeing him and had to have Mama McCall and the sniffer crew to monitor and report on his diet. She still loved it, she had her sister (because that’s who Lydia was), she had the team and she had all the invention time she wanted and 2 mil in the bank for helping tony make the Infinity dogs. And on top of that she got half a mil every time someone bought them. And she still had Jay with her everywhere she went so she was as safe as she can be. 

The only thing that could make this better was the fact that there was no monster of the week just a bad guy and they handled it pretty well. There was no magic, no werewolves, no running for her life, no drama and not very many surprises. She would be and still is pissed at Phil and she would stay that way for a long while, but she had more of her family close to her and she would forgive sooner or later. She knew her life was settling down and she could move on from the craziness. 

Or she thought….

It was a Friday and for once just about everyone was home and yes Stiles had given in and moved in officially when the semester was up and she could figure out housing. She was really happy though because now when her dad had off time they could fly him out here and he could stay with her and she could have one on one Stilinski time. She was laying across the couch Tony, Bruce, and Clint were underneath her and Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Phil were on the other couch. She sighed and curled up watching the Disney movie they had on giggling as Dore swam around and asked people about the address that they had. She was mouthing the words and didn’t even notice when everyone froze. She only started because she heard a booming voice sound throughout the common floor. “Friends! I have returned! I was told by Heimdal that we have another shield sister! I have brought my sister but do not be alarmed it is just Loki in female form.” Stiles being who she was started to pop up because she hadn’t met Thor yet and HELLO he was a GOD and GOURGIOUSE. She just didn’t think that when she popped up to get a good look she would meet the eyes of someone she hadn’t seen in years. 

She doesn’t know what noise she mad or what she said but one minute she’s partially laying on top of the guys and the next she is being guarded by Clint while Tony, Phil and Bucky threaten Loki? She’s Loki, mom is-, that-, no-. Stiles was shaking, she could tell by the way everything around her got shaky and it was foggy but all she could think and see was the woman standing in front of her. She whimpered as her body gave out, her lungs not taking in air and her legs too weak to hold her. “Móðir” was all she registered saying and everything stopped around her and the woman who was wearing her mother's face turned to look at her and she really looked. Her eyes sparkling like Stiles had seen so many times before. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a soft awe spoken “Kindra” then there was blackness.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Stiles drifted, she was warmer than she had been since that dreaded ice bath, she felt safer than she had in a very long time and with the sound of a shockingly familiar lullaby in her ear she didn’t want to leave this place. She could almost hear her Mama’s voice calling her name, could feel the soft light cool touches of her long fingers combing through her hair. But the best and worst thing that brought tears to her eyes was the soft scent of her perfume that was curling around her and making her chest ache with want. She could hear her mother calling her, her full name on her tongue as she sang to her and Stiles never wanted to get up. Never wanted to leave where she was floating.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Stiles doesn’t know how long she was asleep but when she wakes up alone and in her own room at the tower she thinks it was all some kind of crazy dream and she doesn’t have enough strength to stop the tears that fall as she hugs herself. She couldn’t have had a dream that messed up. Couldn’t have, even in some strange pointless hope for her mothers return to have her show up in a dream as a female Loki! She was going crazy and that was all. And, well that wasn’t ok but that was better than the truth. Better than the thought of her mother having left her and them losing her for nothing and god her dad had been dating Lyds mom for a while! And Stiles loved Natalie she did but what would happen when dad showed up and found her mom! What would happen when Stiles told him because she couldn’t not tell him. 

She was still freaking out by the time Clint and Phil got to her room Jarvis letting them in and Clint lead her to the couch in her living room and made her lay against him so she could cuddle into his side while Phil made hot cocoa and pressed the mug into her hands joining them on the couch. “She’s, he’s-, I mean-, Claudia is-, was real. Loki is her and she is him and I guess, I guess your mom is back. She said that she left because Odin threatened you and my brother. He said he would kill you if Loki didn’t come home, so he did. He planted the thoughts in your head to make it seem like she died and she left.” Phil finished softly gripping her empty hand tightly. “You don’t have to see her or talk to her but it is real she is upstairs apparently stress baking. You will have to ask Loki about what happened with New York but know that we figured out Loki was being tricked and controlled into doing what Loki did.” 

She didn’t know how to take all of that, how to process the fact that her mother was Loki. She couldn’t get past the _alive, real, she’s here_ feelings. Stiles bolted when he finished his words and dashed to the elevator telling Jarvis to take her to her mom and fast, please! 

She started tapping her fingers against her batman clad thighs and picked at the hem of her tank top biting her lip. She couldn’t help the building anxiety even if she was so happy inside that she could scream. She took a few deep breaths as Jarvis tried to help calm her. Eventually she nodded at the camera in the corner when the AI asked if she was sure and if she was ready. She wasn’t truly ready but she was at the same time. 

She took a few steps into the room noticing that everyone was around. Tony, Bucky, Rhody and Peter glaring daggers at her mom as she put the finishing touches on what looked like chocolate bread, a food that Stiles used to almost make herself sick on as a kid, she hasn’t eaten it since her mom left them. She ignored everyone moving closer to this woman, this god or well goddess that wore her mother's face and couldn’t help but blink the sting away as her eyes watered. “Phil said it was real, said you were here but this has happened before, it made me think you were here and you weren’t. So please, are you really here?” It came out a lot stronger and a lot clearer than she thought she had inside of her. She was faced with the same eyes and the same nose and moles on pale snow white skin that she saw in the mirror everyday. She sucked in a breath as Loki got closer and couldn’t help but make a small noise as she was enveloped into still familiar arms. “My Kindra. My little worrier it is me. And by the gods sweetheart you have grown so much! I have missed out on so much. I didn’t want to leave you and I could not come back, Odin had Heimdal watching you. Yes I know about it all and Kindra, my sweet, I am so proud.” Stiles leaned her head down laying it against her mother's shoulder and breathed in her sent. Ignoring how she trembled at the words her mother was saying. She couldn’t help it though this was her mom! Her safe place. Her world and she had her back! So it isn’t surprising she broke down clutching at the green dress her mother was in and cried talking about it all begging her not to leave them again, talking about how bad her dad had gotten and how bad the Nogitsune was and how she just didn’t want to hurt so much anymore. 

Tony watched as Stiles broke down and he hurt for the kid. She was easy to love and he did, he loved her. He even felt like if he could have a daughter he would hope to have one just like her. He hated it, standing there as she clung to Lok, Loki of all people! He could see he wasn’t the only one affected, though when Stiles started explaining her life to Loki as she held her close it put them all on edge but it was an exercise in self control to not steal her away and put her in a suite and never let anything hurt her. Especially when Stiles talked about her being possessed by a demon! It made Bucky, Clint and Loki all stiffen and snarl as each of them had experience with something like it. Loki for her part hushed her and whispered things to her and Stiles just seemed to turn boneless as she sagged against Loki the fabric bunching more as the girl tightened her hold on her mother(?). Tony didn’t like this new development but hell. If Stiles was ok he would deal, he would be cautious and protective but he wouldn’t stop Stiles from being with her mom. The last thing that Ton heard Stiles say before he made his way into the living room was a soft hesitant, “Momma who’s gonna tell dad…” which had all the avengers laughing and the two shared a devious smile.

Yah Tony would definitely have to watch this new development.


End file.
